Research has been conducted on enhancing the aesthetic characteristics of electrical cords such as earphone cords, power cords, and extension cords by covering such cords with cloth, thread, or the like (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). A method in which cloth, string, or the like is adhered to an electrical cord, a method in which thread, leather string, or the like is wound around or sewn to an electrical cord, and like methods are known examples of specific methods for covering electrical cords.